villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lenny (Gremlins)
Lenny is one of the mogwais and later gremlins in Gremlins 2: The New Batch. He is always seen next to George who can somehow stand his goofy personality. Lenny somewhat resembles the cartoon character Goofy, complete with a set of buckteeth and a somewhat stupid-sounding laugh. Lenny is younger by two seconds than partner-in-crime, George. Biography Lenny (a.k.a. the "Dumb Gremlin" and "The Goofy Gremlin") is a tall, idiotic, light skinned, bucktoothed gremlin and as a mogwai, his fur was light-brown and white and he had has black stripes on his face. He is generally the least aggressive or dangerous gremlin besides the Brain Gremlin who was not directly dangerous towards humans but more evil than Lenny. He is also the only one not to have razor sharp fangs. Instead he has human like teeth with big buckteeth that stick out in front. (However, he does everything that George and Mohawk command him to do). He is George's partner in crime as he is always following him, George often using him for heavy lifting. Lenny often accidentally hit him with everything he carried, greatly annoying George. He is first seen in his gremlin form, wearing a chef's hat and apron, when he along with George and Daffy crashes the Microwave With Marge show being filmed in the Clamp Center building and it ends with him and his two companion gremlins getting wet and spawning new gremlins. Later he is seen along with George in the control room, watching the monster movie 'The Beast From 20,000 Fathoms' and after that, he plays around with the ventilation system. Later he is seen together with George, Daffy and the Brain Gremlin and the other Gremlins as they perform the song "New York, New York" with Brain as the lead singer. He is killed along with the remaining gremlins when the Electric Gremlin is unleashed at them after they are sprayed with water from a hose. Trivia *His name and demeanor is based on the slow and dimwitted character Lenny from John Steinbeck's novel Of Mice And Men. Also he is close to a fellow gremlin named George whom is also named after a Of Mice And Men character. *Lenny appears as an enemy in the video game version of Gremlins 2: The New Batch (video game), where he hops around the stages and will damage Gizmo if he hits. He is sometimes shown near George. *Lenny is voiced by Mark Dodson, who also voiced George and Daffy. *Of the four Gremlins spawned by Gizmo, Lenny is the only one not to talk. *Lenny is the only gremlin that doesn't have sharp teeth, retaining his original blunt teeth from his previous form as a mogwai *A running gag through the movie is that Lenny keeps accidentally hitting George with heavy objects *NECA Toys is releasing a Lenny Mogwai figure in mid-2011 and a gremlin version in early 2012. *He appears in Gizmo:the game.On the website for this game,it has this to say about him. "Lenny is a total goof. He loves arcade games and eating." *Snips and Snails from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, are a bit similar to George and Lenny. Gallery Img015.jpg Lenny_in_package.JPG|Lenny toy Death_of_Lenny.JPG|Lenny's demise Category:Gremlins Category:Creature Category:Demon Category:Monsters Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Sequel Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Deceased Villains Category:Chaotic Evil